<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王】海与信 by Foyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525431">【最王】海与信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo'>Foyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>「1」出自加缪的《鼠疫》。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>最王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王】海与信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><em>他们爱在一起，受苦在一起，放逐在一起</em> <em> <sup>「1」</sup> </em> <em>。</em></p><p class="">                                                        </p><p class="">两人第一次见面的时候，战争还没开始。</p><p class=""><span class="">19</span><span class="">25</span>年，最原终一还只是个略有名气的私家侦探，可能因为一两件案子上过几次报纸的边角栏。那天，他被迫参加了一场喧嚷的化妆舞会，以完成他的委托工作。</p><p class="">舞会的场所位于里斯城的市政厅。提到里斯，守旧者们称其为<span class="">“</span>堕落的城市<span class="">”</span>。这里沙漠与大海相连，仙人掌与棕榈树并存，有着令人发昏的燠热天气和甜腻的喷香瓜果，有着沙漠中的白漆平顶屋和面向大海的蓝色窗户。白天这座城市死一般阒静，海水独自踏平银色的沙丘，热浪使人无法从室内踏出一步。只有当暮色降临，清凉的晚风扑来时，这座城市才能活过来。这时，咖啡馆与酒吧的灯光亮起，舞会与派对会在各个剧院、舞厅举办，男男女女毫不避讳地在舞池里相拥着起舞，在音乐中叫喊着欢谈。街道上每晚都会有一群笑闹的醉鬼，冲街上路过的纱裙女郎轻佻地吹口哨。</p><p class="">在战争还未打响时，里斯的确是一座使人鄙夷又令人向往的城市。</p><p class="">而最原终一的性格似乎与这座城市最不合拍，他对大部分事物缺乏热情，虽说有着敏捷的思维、过人的观察力、高超的辩驳技巧，却不擅长跟人打交道。他生性好静，宁愿把假期安排在阅读一本好书上。如果他的身影出现在了派对上，多半是因为工作需求或是被朋友拉来。且即使他到场，他也更倾向于独坐一隅，习惯性地回避与陌生人的接触。</p><p class="">不巧的是，这样的最原有一个叫百田的朋友，他被人称作<span class="">“</span><span class="">亲切</span>的笨蛋<span class="">”</span><span class="">。</span>在最初得知最原不善交际后，百田便频频劝他参加需要跟人打交道的工作，以此锻炼他的能力。而热心肠的百田本人也总会亲自陪同最原上阵。但是这次舞会，百田因为临时有其他安排而爽约，最原只能独自赴宴完成工作。</p><p class="">舞会负责人几天前接到了可疑的“犯罪预告”，他怀疑有人盯上了将在本次宴会上展览的面具，这批精美的面具是里斯的传统服饰，镶嵌着各类珠宝，价值不菲。而警方却表示这极有可能是场恶作剧。保险起见，负责人只能格外聘请了保安，还请来了最原帮助调查。</p><p class="">负责人与最原攀谈了几句就去招待宾客了。周围热烘烘的，弥漫着烟草和酒精的混合气味。跳舞的人们装扮得奇形怪状，而围绕着舞池的是正在展览的、流光溢彩的精致面具，整幅景象似是一场宗教色彩浓厚的诡异演出。最原终一倚靠在角落的沙发上，他穿着一件修身的黑色礼服，戴着与他眸子同色的金色面具。他原本有着可以被称为<span class="">“</span>女性化<span class="">”</span>的俊美外表。薄唇微抿，鼻梁秀挺。略上挑的眼尾显得机敏凌厉，却又有一双多数时候都温和羞怯的琥珀金色眼眸。面具的遮挡让他只露出下颚的线条，反而让他的面容看上去冷峻起来。</p><p class="">虽然刚才与负责人在交谈间喝了几杯红酒，最原的精神依旧保持着警惕。他一面观察着舞池中狂欢的人们，一面在桌上摊开那张可疑的“犯罪预告”。</p><p class=""><em>“舞会很有意思</em>，<em>我们也会参加的哦</em> <em>。”</em></p><p class="">最原之前就反复研究过这张小小的纸条。据舞会负责人说，这封犯罪预告是有人偷偷塞进信箱里的。上面的每个字都是从报纸上剪下来的，由于个个都是常用字，很难判断报纸的来源。本来，仅凭这句话并不能肯定这就是犯罪预告，然而这张纸却装在了一个特质的信封里，信封上的标志表明……</p><p class="">最原正在思考着，无意中瞥了一眼烟雾缭绕的舞池。正是这一眼，他被一个戴着小丑面具的姑娘吸引了视线，她身量小巧，紫色的纱裙在灯火中旋转，像一只翩飞的小鸟。一头翘起的、随着舞姿蹦跳的紫色短发正像小鸟扑腾的翅膀。这个时代的姑娘偏爱男孩子气的装扮，这样一头半短的头发倒衬得她俏皮灵动……</p><p class="">最原不知道自己盯着她看了多久，直到那张戴着小丑面具的脸突然转向了他，才意识到大事不妙。他紧张地站起身来，大幅度的动作险些把桌子带翻，面具下的脸尴尬得发烫。姑娘被他笨拙的动作逗笑，竟然提着裙摆跳出了舞池，径直向他走来。</p><p class="">“你好……我叫最原终一……”</p><p class="">最原结结巴巴地自我介绍着，把破案时的巧舌如簧丢了个干净，好像又变回了上学时那个不善言辞的少年。他时刻提醒自己工作时要专业，而这已经是壮着胆子说话的结果了，如果没有面具的遮拦和刚才的几杯红酒，他说不定已经落荒而逃了。</p><p class="">姑娘没有说话，只是噙着笑望着他，把食指竖到唇边，作出嘘声的动作。随后，她伸出胳膊，握住了他的手。她的手刚好比最原小上一圈，手心湿润而温暖。她牵着最原，笑吟吟地向他指了指通往露台的楼梯。</p><p class="">“等、等等……”</p><p class="">最原还没问清究竟，就被她拉着向楼梯走去。那只小手的力气比最原想象得大多了，她时不时回头看一眼最原，似乎想要告诉他些什么。这让最原燃起了好奇心，或许跟着她能发现什么线索……他想着，最后望了一眼欢腾的舞池：人们忘我地舞蹈着，房间的四角站着持枪巡视的保安，一切看上去无比安宁。</p><p class="">“我们……要去哪？”</p><p class="">那个女孩，那个神秘的、戴着小丑面具，穿着紫色纱裙的姑娘，拉着最原的手，拖着他一路狂奔，登上阶梯，来到露台上的拱廊里。或许是因为刚才的疾跑，最原的心脏狂跳起来。薄暮的瑰色跃动在远方的海面上，紫藤在石柱间不安地攀爬，湿润的风卷来盐与紫藤花的味道。她松开了最原的手，凑上前来。一瞬间，她身上的葡萄甜味淹没了海风。最原第一次近距离看到对方面具下含笑的眼睛。</p><p class="">那双眸子浸着暮霭与海浪，最原一时分不清它们是什么颜色。或许是紫色，像泛着水光的紫葡萄，又像是某种宝石……</p><p class="">她并没有给最原多余的思考时间，细白的手腕勾住他的脖颈，努力踮起了脚尖，散发着温暖光泽的嘴唇在眼前逐渐放大……</p><p class="">等等！不对…这是要……</p><p class="">最原被这突然的亲昵举动吓得僵在原地。他脑海里的最后记忆，是她没有像一般姑娘那样闭上眼睛，那双直视他的眸子中也丝毫没有羞赧，反而是一种不该在即将接吻时出现的情绪。显然，那时最原愣住的头脑并没有立即识别出那种情绪是什么。</p><p class="">打破这一局面的不是姑娘柔软的嘴唇触感，而是室内传来的突兀尖叫，随之是几声接连而起的枪响。</p><p class="">糟糕了！</p><p class="">事后最原回忆起来，才明白那双眼中流露出的情绪——那是一种调笑与嘲弄。</p><p class="">然而当时的他，第一反应是抛下那个姑娘，转头冲回了舞会大厅。</p><p class="">最原赶到的时候，原本放在展览柜中的面具已经消失了，大厅里乱糟糟的，没人在跳舞了，保安的枪口冒着硝烟，舞会负责人面色苍白地站在那儿。</p><p class="">“是Dice！”</p><p class="">最原听见有人喊道。</p><p class="">Dice……</p><p class="">这个名字在最原脑海中转了几遭，他其实早就认识这个名字，那封装着犯罪预告的信封上所绘制的，就是属于Dice的标志……此刻最原心中只剩下了愧疚，他在工作中擅离职守，跑到露台上，虽然他也明白，即使他在现场，一个没有持枪的侦探也无法改变什么，可是在舞会大厅被劫掠时，他却在跟一个陌生的姑娘调情，这实在令他羞愧难当。</p><p class="">等等，那个姑娘……</p><p class="">那一刻，后知后觉的最原背后涌起凉意，他跑遍了露台与大厅，试图寻找她的踪迹，却再没有发现那个穿着紫色纱裙的身影。</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">一艘大船在平静的海面上沉浮着，桅杆顶端的旗帜在夜风中飘荡，上面的图标与犯罪预告上的那个如出一辙。</p><p class=""><b>DICE</b> <b></b></p><p class="">然而此时Dice内部似乎并不平静，船舱里传来接二连三的抱怨声。</p><p class="">“所以，你是出于什么原因，才会在任务途中跑出去跟人亲亲我我啊？”</p><p class="">“没错，害得我们一直提心吊胆！”</p><p class="">“还不明白吗？咱们亲爱的总统终于开窍了！”</p><p class="">“吵死了——”</p><p class="">一个拖长的声音打断了众人的喋喋不休，随后是一串极具个人特点的笑声：</p><p class="">“尼嘻嘻～你们难道不知道吗？他是侦探啦侦探！记得最原终一吗？剪报纸的时候还见到过他的名字呢！要我说，拖住侦探反而会轻松很多吧？”</p><p class="">话音未落，整个船舱中传来一阵不屑的唏嘘声。</p><p class="">“少装了，原本计划里根本没有这环吧？”</p><p class="">“我可不记得有这么个人。”</p><p class="">“再说，他那么瘦弱，又没有持枪，有他没他都一样吧。”</p><p class="">“我看就是看人家长得好看吧……”</p><p class="">“停——”</p><p class="">吵闹的船舱暂时安静下来。</p><p class="">“我渴了，谁要喝汽水？”</p><p class="">“………”</p><p class="">“不要转移话题啊！！”</p><p class="">“嗯嗯，我去给大家拿饮料——”</p><p class="">“想遛？快抓住他！”</p><p class="">“尼嘻嘻～就凭你们？”</p><p class="">“快追！别让他跑了！！”</p><p class="">几声轻快的脚步声后，一个灵巧的身影破门而出，跃到了甲板上。他仍然穿着还未来得及换下的紫色纱裙，小丑面具却不知所踪，脸上狡黠的笑容一览无余。紧随其后的是一阵混乱的脚步，几个高矮胖瘦各异的人影从门框里争先恐后地挤出来。</p><p class="">就这样，成功洗劫到财宝的Dice，第一时间不是关心丢在船舱角落的赃物，而是没来由地开始了追逐游戏。明亮的月色下，十个人影在宽阔的甲板上嬉笑着你追我赶，上蹿下跳。</p><p class="">或许这在常人看来难以相信，但这就是Dice，那个大名鼎鼎的“犯罪团伙”。而那个在众人的围追堵截下还游刃有余的少年，正是Dice的领袖王马小吉。</p><p class="">说实话，其实很难用一个词来界定Dice的职业，虽然他们总爱拿走不属于自己的宝物，可无论用<span class="">“</span>偷盗<span class="">”</span>还是<span class="">“</span>抢劫<span class="">”</span>来形容这种行为都不妥帖，前者过于低调，后者又太过暴力。而王马小吉既讨厌低调，又讨厌暴力。实际上，<span class="">Dice</span>最初组建时曾为了争论未来的职业大吵过一架。那时候他们中年龄最大的成员不超过<span class="">13</span>岁。为了不使语言纷争上升为武力冲突，向往和平的<span class="">“</span>总统先生<span class="">”</span>举行了民主投票，想当海盗的人占了大多数。于是王马出谋划策，真的指挥大家偷来了一艘大船，足以供所有人生活和享乐。他们给船重新上了漆，换上了自己绘制的、带有<span class="">Dice</span><span class="">标志</span>的旗帜。他们还弄来了一身帅气的海盗行头。在那些日子里，<span class="">Dice</span>腰间挂着枪，脚踩长统靴，手上拎着朗姆酒，王马的酒瓶里偷偷装着冰镇汽水，他对这种工业化带来的新式饮料情有独钟。他脑袋上的海盗船长帽总是把他的小翘毛压得软趴趴的，每次睡前都需要格外整理。</p><p class="">但是，即使有了这些，<span class="">Dice</span>还是很难被称为<span class="">“</span>海盗<span class="">”</span>，因为大部分时间，他们都在陆地上活动，倘若要出海，在渺无人烟的海域上一连漂泊数月，这对他们这些<span class="">“</span>真正的犯罪者<span class="">”</span>来说未免无趣。于是大家转头把视线放在了陆地的财宝上。当然首先要记住，<span class="">Dice</span>的主要目的绝不是钱财，而是尽可能地闹出能让他们出尽风头的乱子。因此，他们奉行一种童真的、惹人发笑的恶作剧式犯罪。王马曾经兴冲冲地跟大家担保，这个职业至少在整个提姆尼海域都是独一家的。更棒的是，即使放弃了毫无创意的海盗生涯，他们的船依然没有闲置，而是成为了他们的秘密据点。无坚不摧的<span class="">“Dice</span>号<span class="">”</span>永远漂荡在只有主人才能找到的地方，用以藏匿盗来的珍宝。</p><p class="">随着<span class="">Dice</span>的兴起，越来越多的人关注起了这个新兴的作案团体<em>：</em>他们会频频出现在各种大型的活动中，每次出场都会伴随提前发出的犯罪预告和魔术般新奇的作案方式。他们来去无踪，主要的犯罪活动是窃取珍宝，却不仅限于值钱的物件，任何引起他们兴趣的东西都无法幸免于难。有一次，Dice甚至光顾了一家糖果店，还为此发了犯罪预告。收到预告的店主胆战心惊，警察不愿理会他的请求，战战兢兢的他拿着枪守了一夜，只因黎明前不小心打了个盹，醒来就发现自己的店被人偷偷潜入，柜子里的所有糖果不翼而飞，变成了远超商品价值的巨额钞票，以及一张拼接的字条：“可以多一点葡萄硬糖嘛？”</p><p class="">针对那次行动，在Dice的内部会议上，叼着棒棒糖的劫匪先生正义凛然：“当然要对糖果店好一点，如果它破产了，倒霉的可是我们！”</p><p class="">嚼着糖豆的Dice众纷纷表示赞同。</p><p class="">与Dice的雷厉风行相比，那个年代的警察缺乏有效的办案手段，又个个懒散，平日里只会抓几个闹事的酒鬼，下了班之后就去喝咖啡，要么就一起去海边游泳，很少把精力放在案子上。这样一群无能的警察简直被Dice戏耍得团团转。王马已经多次抱怨过，警察的无用令他倍感无聊。</p><p class="">所以，王马总喜欢在各种时候为自己找些乐子。比如这次舞会，总体上讲，除了事先Dice联合起来作弊让他输掉赌约，逼他换上那条愚蠢的紫色纱裙之外，他还是很享受这次舞会的，尤其是，他遇到了一个引起他兴趣的小侦探。</p><p class="">那个俊美的青年远远地坐在角落的沙发里，直勾勾地盯着跳舞的王马，似乎并没发现自己的视线有多么明显。在意识到自己的偷看行为被发现后，金色面具也没能遮挡住他泛红的面颊。一瞬间的冲动让王马跳出了舞池，凑近之后，他一眼就看到青年刚才看的是他们的犯罪预告。</p><p class="">“你好……我叫最原终一……”</p><p class="">青年的舌头仿佛打了结，羞怯的声音十分可爱。</p><p class="">笑意在王马脸上加深。之后的一切都如上所述，最原终一落入了名为王马小吉的圈套。</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>「1」出自加缪的《鼠疫》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>